


Despicable Cold

by SGALOVER



Category: Despicable Me (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Beginings of a relationship, Human Barry Allen, Leonard Snart is recruted to save the world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart wakes up in a lab belonging to the man who was once the best in the business.  What is he doing here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despicable Cold

Len wasn't a stranger to opening his eyes in an unfamiliar environment. Many drunken one night stands in his past could attest to that. It wasn't even the first time he had woken up restrained. The lab table and large metal room were new though. As were the strange little yellow things that were suddenly gathered around him. They shown lights in his eyes, stuck a thermometer in his mouth, and stuck a stethoscope to his chest. One of the strange little creatures was even wearing a nurses hat. Len took only an instant to recognize the little men. They were a trademark of a man who had once been the best villain in the business. A man who now had a family that everyone knew better then to mess with after what had happened to others who had tried.

Len spit out the thermometer and thrashed against his restrains as he cried out, “Get the Hell off me!”

The yellow creatures scattered. One ran to a small computer console and pressed a button. It spoke gibberish into a stemmed microphone. Shortly after a screen lowered from the high ceiling and activated once it was hovering over Len's face. As predicted, Gru's long nosed face stared back at him smugly, “Leonard, it is good to see you.”

Len glared, “What's going on Gru?” he tugged at the restraints to make his point

Gru's grin widened, “Nothing horrible, I assure you. We just needed to talk without any interruptions.”

“And you couldn't just call?” Len growled

“No.” Gru suddenly looked very serious, “This conversation requires different methods.” Len jumped as another robot appendage lowered from the ceiling. This one had a needle filled with a strange neon green liquid, “Depending on your answer to my question, you might remember this.”

Len stilled, eyes fixed on the needle, “What is this?”

“It's an opportunity.” Len's eyes fixed back on the screen when he heard the female voice. She was instantly recognizable as Gru's wife and top agent in an organization bent on taking down people like him.

Len smirked, “Lucy Wilde, it's an honor.”

“It should be.” she replied, looking as serious as her husband, “Because I'm going to give you a choice Mr. Snart.”

“Call me Cold.” Len said with a wink

Gru frowned but Lucy's expression didn't change, “Mr. Cold, the world needs you.”

Len blinked. Then he laughed. A deep belly laugh that shook his whole frame. Normally he wouldn't do such a thing, reputation and all, but this was just to good. Once he caught his breath he gasped, “That's a good one.”

“This is serious Leonard.” Gru stated firmly, “You're the only hope we have left.”

Len glared, “Cut the crap Gru. I know you and your reputation. You don't need anyone's help for anything.”

“Normally you would be right.” Gru sighed, “But this latest thing requires more then two people. Only one agent is as skilled as Lucy. We need one more. Your skills at infiltration would be key.”

“And why would I help you?” Len asked with a raised eyebrow, “What's in it for me.”

Lucy sighed now and took control once more, “We are willing to clear your record.”

Len snorted, “Pull the other one Lucy.”

“I'm serious. And not just your criminal record. Finger prints, DNA, any traces on any internet based data base. Anything having to do with Captain Cold or Leonard Snart is wiped from existence.” Lucy said seriously

Len's brow furrowed in thought, “You're serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Lucy replied

Len wondered what on Earth could be so bad that they would come to him. The head of a criminal organization that had recently overcome the mafia as far as World Wide reach. If anyone ever found out about his involvement with heroes he would have a lot of explaining to do. But for them to go through all this trouble, and offer him such a reward, it must be really bad. Len took a deep breath, “I'm getting the feeling that if I said no I wouldn't have a planet to enjoy for much longer. How far off am I?”

“Not very.” Lucy showed emotion now. An expression that showed real concern and fear

Len nodded, “Fine. I'll do it. But it's just this one time.”

Lucy offered a smile that, had Len been straight, would have pulled at his heart strings. All it did instead was remind him of a foster woman he had known once. The screen cut off and retreated. A click and the restraints released and vanished into the table. Len sat up and stretched. He looked down when something tugged on his pant leg. The little yellow creature in a nurse's hat was smiling up at him. It spouted gibberish and then headed for a door. Len watched as the little being typed a code into a key pad and the door opened. It turned back to him while speaking more gibberish, motioning for Len to follow.

Len ended up in a strangely decorated living room. It would have been slightly menacing if not for the pink things laying around and the small piles of glitter scattered about. Len focused on Gru who offered a smile, “I appreciate it Leonard.”

Len frowned, “You can call me Cold Gru. You don't get to use my name any more.”

Gru's smile fell slightly, “Fair enough.” he motioned to the entry way, “Lucy has gone to get your partner.”

“Partner?” Len asked in confusion

“The second agent. You will have to go in with him as a pair.” Gru explained, “I know you work alone when you do a job. But this is a bit different.”

Len was about to argue the issue when Lucy returned with a young man at her side. Len's breath caught in his chest. The kid was young looking, but probably older then he seemed. His brown hair was styled in a strange upward way that suited his thin face. A thin form to go with the face, but obviously it was mostly muscle. He met eyes with Len and Len smirked, “I guess I could make an exception.” he directed at Gru as he walked across the room while offering his hand, “Leonard Snart, call me Len.”

The young man offered a sheepish smile and took the hand, “Barry Allen, Code name Flash. I'm the fastest man alive when it comes to cracking security systems.”

It wasn't until a month later, over drinks with Gru once the job ended, that he understood what had drawn Gru to the White Hats. After all, if every agent was as compatible with a villain as Barry and Lucy then it might just be worth it. As it was, he was taking Barry on a date tomorrow.


End file.
